Let Me Let Go, Kakarotto
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Vegeta denkt über sich und seine heimliche Liebe nach, und die Tatsache dass sie ihn verlassen hat. Nun muss der todunglückliche Prinz einen Weg finden, zu vergessen... Vegoku, nur angedeutet. Songfic. Enjoy!


Autor: Kokoro Okami Warnings: Depri, Referance to Shonen Ai  
  
Widmung und Kommentar: Weil ich das geschrieben habe, gleich nachdem ich DBGT Folge 64 gesehen habe, und Kakarotta mir diese Folgen geschenkt hat, widme ich diese Songfic ausschließlich Kakarotta. For you, Tenshi. .  
  
An Alle: Ihr solltet kurz wissen, was zuvor passiert ist: Son Goku wünschte sich von Shenlong, dass alle Menschen, die im Kampf gegen den Ein-Stern-Drachen gestorben sind, wiedererweckt werden. Nachdem das geschehen ist, verschwindet er mit Shenlong zusammen in den Himmel und lässt alle anderen zurück. Dann schläft er auf Shenlongs Rücken ein und absorbiert die Dragonballs, bevor er durchsichtig wird und sich in Luft auflöst.  
  
Let Me Let Go  
  
Song by Faith Hill  
  
I thought it was over, baby  
  
We said our goodbyes  
  
But I can´t go a day on  
  
Without your face  
  
Going through my mind  
  
In fact, not a single minute  
  
Passes without you in it  
  
Your voice, your touch  
  
Memories of your love  
  
Are with me all of the time  
  
Let me let go, baby  
  
Let me let go  
  
If this is for the best,  
  
Why are you still in my heart,  
  
Are you still in my soul?  
  
Let me let go...  
  
"Bis dann, Leute!"  
  
Noch immer hallt dieser Satz in meinen Gedanken wider. Wie in einem Kaleidoskop bin ich gezwungen ihn immer und immer wieder zu hören, sein Gesicht immer und immer wieder zu sehen, immer und immer wieder von ihm Abschied zu nehmen.  
  
Natürlich rede ich von Kakarotto.  
  
Wer sonst hat die Macht, mein Herz mit einem Satz zu zerschmettern? Wer sonst könnte mich so unsagbar leer und einsam zurücklassen? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre grausam . . . Was ist dann Kakarotto?  
  
Und er weiß es nicht, er weiß es nicht . . .!  
  
Er verließ mich, ein weiteres Mal. Auf dem Rücken dieses dämlichen Drachens flog er in dem Himmel und ließ mich auf der Erde, wohlwissend, dass ich ihm nicht würde folgen können.  
  
Der Himmel ist nicht für Jemanden wie mich gemacht.  
  
Ich konnte nichts tun als ihm nachzusehen, während der grüne Strich am Horizont dünner und kleiner wurde. Ich war wie erstarrt, ich wusste . . . nicht was ich tun sollte . . .  
  
Ich weiß, dass er tot ist.  
  
Ich kann es fühlen, weil ich ihn nicht mehr fühlen kann . . . Es bricht mir mein Herz, jedes einzige, verdammte Mal wenn ich an ihn denken muss... Es vergeht keine Minute, in der ich es nicht tue. Wenn ich schlafe, ist er da. Wenn ich wache, sehe ich sein Gesicht . . . Aber ich kann ihn nicht berühren, ich bin verdammt dazu, ihn gehen zu sehen.  
  
Und ich kann es kaum ertragen. Denn um ihn gehen zu lassen, müsste ich meine Liebe gehen lassen. Ich müsste . . . einfach loslassen . . .  
  
. . . und ich kann es nicht. Er sagte mir, dass es das Beste sei.  
  
Aber er ist in meinem Herzen und meiner Seele? Warum?? Wenn es so sein soll, warum kann ich nicht loslassen?? Und warum, WARUM kann ich ihn nicht vergessen??  
  
Er lässt mich nicht loslassen. Er hält mich fest, ohne das er es wüsste, oder es ihn interessiert.  
  
Was man liebt, das muss man gehen lassen.  
  
Um weiterzuleben, muss ich loslassen . . .  
  
. . . Lass mich dich loslassen, Kakarotto.  
  
Oh, let me let go, baby, won´t you?  
  
I just gotta know,  
  
If this is for the best  
  
Why are you still in my heart?  
  
You´re still in my soul  
  
Let me let go  
  
Why don´t you let me let go?  
  
Let me let go . . .  
  
Owari   
  
by Kokoro Okami, 22.5.04  
  
K: sniff Awww . . .  
  
G: mitfühlend Nicht weinen . . . reicht ihr ein Tempo  
  
V: . . . bedrückt  
  
K: Geta . . .?  
  
V: Lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
K: . . .  
  
V: . . .  
  
G: . . . Ach komm schon Ve! Sei nicht so gemein, was hast du denn?  
  
V: Was ich habe? DU HAST MICH DOCH ALLEIN GELASSEN!!  
  
K: T.T  
  
G: . . . ! O.O Ge . . .ta . . .  
  
V: Kakarotto, du hast mich einmal zu oft verletzt! Reicht es dir immer noch nicht?? sniffs quietly  
  
G: Oh mein. . . zieht den Prinzen in seine Arme Bitte . . . Nicht weinen . . .  
  
V: . . . Geh doch, Kaka . . . Warum bist du noch hier?  
  
G: streichelt seinen Freund sanft Weil ich diesmal bei dir bleibe . . . Ai shiteru to gomen nasai . . . (Ich liebe dich und Entschuldigung)  
  
V: Ka. . . Kakarotto . . .  
  
K: verlässt leise das Zimmer  
  
Review please . . . 


End file.
